Gordon's Gingerbread Man
by TangoBravoZulu
Summary: It's only a couple of days to Christmas and Grandma Tracy is baking Gingerbread men for the holiday. But Gordon can't wait...


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds, nor the original Gingerbread Man story, just enjoying it.

**A/N: We were making Gingerbread Men for Christmas yesterday, and my children (who are also dangerously obsessed with the thunderbirds) wanted a story while we were cooking, so this story developed with input from my Son (8) and Daughter (5). We got a laugh out of it, and I hope you do to.**

**Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays to All,**

**and to All a safe and happy new year. (lets hope there's no cause to wish the Thunderbirds really are real in this coming year.)**

**TBZ.**

* * *

**Gordon's Gingerbread Men.**

Gordon sat at the back door sniffing the air, he can smell the sweet scent on his grandmother's fresh baked gingerbread. Gordon's tummy rumbles in anticipation of the sweet treat, Christmas is only a couple of days away and Granma is busy baking ready for the holiday.

Peeking through the door Gordon spies the tray of Gingerbread men cooling, he giggles to himself remembering the story his mother had told him and Alan last night, the one about the Gingerbread man that ran away. Gordon liked that story, he liked that everyone chased after the Gingerbread man, but no one could catch him. But Gordon didn't like the end. The thought the Gingerbread man should have got away from the fox as well, 'If I was a gingerbread man, no one would catch me.' He thought to himself.

In the kitchen Gordon can hear his Granma humming along to the Christmas carols that Virgil is playing at the piano, while she puts the cooled gingerbread men into a cookie jar ready for Christmas Eve. She places the jar on the kitchen table and turns away to collect more baking from the oven. Quick as a flash Gordon races into the kitchen and grabs the jar of fresh cookies. Hearing the scamper of small feet, Granma turns to see her ginger haired grandson racing out of the kitchen door into the hall way, the jar of gingerbread clutched to his chest.

"Gordon Tracy, You bring that back right now." She hollers.

Gordon giggles, "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Gordon man!"

He races into the lounge jumping across the furniture to avoid his Granma's clutches; his mother and brother Virgil sit at the Piano, the music silent as they stare at Gordon. Quickly realising what has happened Virgil darts across the lounge to cut of Gordon's escape. Gordon veers around Virgil, slips and slides under the piano and staggers to his feet darting for the door to the hall.

"Gordon, come back here!" His mother calls.

Heaving with laughter Gordon cries, "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Gordon man!"

Dashing down the hall to the front door, Gordon passes his father in the doorway to the office, Jeff watches as his ginger haired son races pass, followed by Virgil, his wife Lucy and his mother. He raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Gingerbread... "Granma huffs as she sits down on the bottom of the stairs, "He's taken the jar of gingerbread."

Quickly Jeff follows the group out of the front door, "Gordon, come back here NOW!" he roars as Gordon races around the side of the house, Virgil and Lucy following.

Breathing heavily, Gordon chants "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Gordon man!"

Shaking his head Jeff follows, Grandma sighing stands and follows the troupe around the house to the back yard.

Reaching the corner of the house Gordon nearly collides with his eldest brother, the precious jar bouncing in his arms, without thinking Scott steadies his younger brother. Gordon looks up at his big tall dark haired brother, a wide grin on his face. Scott grins in return, "What ya doin' Fishy?"

Before Gordon can answer, Virgil races around the corner of the house followed by their mother, father and Granma. Gordon seeing this dashes around his eldest brother and races off across the yard towards the back gate into the fields. Scott watches in wonder as his mother, father and Granma follow the fleeing Gordon. Virgil stops beside Scott, hands on his knees panting.

"What's the fish done now?" Scott asks.

"He stole the gingerbread." Virgil gasps.

Scott eye open wide in astonishment. "The gingerbread?" He turns and races after his parents, and Granma, Virgil chasing after him. Scott quickly overtakes the adults and gains on his wayward ginger haired brother, "Gordon, bring back MY gingerbread." He shouts.

Gordon spies he eldest brother gaining on him and quickly dives under the hedge, where Scott can't follow. From the other side he can hear Scott trying to scramble through the shrubbery. Dancing on the spot, Gordon taunts "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Gordon man!" then dashes off across the field.

On the garden side of the hedge, Scott untangles himself from the shrubbery and follows his family through the gate into the field to see Gordon angling across it towards the far gate where Grandpa and Alan are coming through from their walk.

Grandpa looks at his second youngest Grandson as he races up to him, red faced and sweaty his ginger hair plastered to his head. "What are you up to now Gordon?" he asks, eyeing the large jar in Gordon's arms. "Is that Granma's Cookie Jar?"

Gordon grins and dances out of Grandpa's reach, wiggling through the gate he grins, behind Grandpa he can hear his father and eldest brother shouting for Grandpa to stop him. Quickly Gordon dashes down the lane toward the road, behind him Grandpa calls, "Gordon, Stop, come back here."

Gordon replies over his shoulder, "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Gordon man!" giggling like a maniac.

As the others reach the gate, Grandpa swings it open and joins the group chasing Gordon, Alan bouncing along beside Virgil, "What'd he do Virge."

Vigil looks at his youngest brother trying to keep up with the hurrying adults; he stops and picks the four year old up in a piggy back ride. "He took Granma's gingerbread men."

Alan hisses an indrawn breath of shock, "Gordo, bring back the ginderbed mans." He calls in his high pitched voice.

The two brothers soon catch up with the rest of the group at the end of the lane, the country road stretching in either direction, with no sign of the errant ginger haired boy, Jeff organises a search.

Out of breath and having left his pursuers behind, Gordon dances up the front steps of the house and through the front door his footsteps tapping across the polished hall floor into the kitchen.

Gordon places his prize on the table, a huge triumphant grin on his face. He opens the jar and looks at the rich sweet smelling gingerbread men inside.

"Gingerbread men need milk." He says to himself, leaving the jar on the table he strides into the pantry to get the milk from the fridge. As he re-enters the kitchen he looks up to see his second eldest brother standing at the table his hand in the cookie jar, "John they's is my gingerbread men." he shouts with a frown.

Startled John looks up, grins and grabs the jar racing towards the back door he calls over his shoulder. "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Johnny man!"

The end.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update my other story (Battle of the Brothers) before new year... promise. TBZ**


End file.
